Doppelgãnger
by FroOzenYogurtDeath
Summary: Mad Joker is on his/her's killing spree what happens when his killing Kirino's girlfriend? What does a blue haired girl named Yoyo have to do with this all? Is Mad Joker even human? Or just an imagination of a curse? Will Tenma find love? and so on [again i suck at summaries] Oc's accepting...
1. oc sub-form

**Name: [last, first]**

**Nickname: [if not put N/A]**

**Gender:**

**Age: [10 - 15]**

**Birth date: [day/month]**

**Personality:**

**Hobbies:**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Weakness:**

**Strength:**

**History: [not so fairytale like and stuff]**

**Other stuff: [other things that i have to know]**

**Appearance:**

**- Skin:**

**- Eyes:**

**- Hair:**

**- Other stuff:**

**Clothes:**

**- Casual clothes:**

**- Formal clothes:**

**- Dating:**

**- Others: **

**Relatives:**

**Friends:**

**Enemies:**

**Crush:**

**Relationship with our Oc's: [either Yoyo, Aiyumi or both whatever u want]**

**animals: [i u don't want one just put N/A]**

**- fur:**

**- race: [dog, cat, and so on]**


	2. Chapter 1

_Yogurt: olla Milkshakes~ first chapter of Doppelgãnger ^^_

_Invy: you're writing on another story even if u haven't finished Grimoire?_

_Yogurt: i know, i know...i haven't even started on writing ch. 5 x.x_

_Invy: and here u are writing on a new one *shakes head* i'm dissapointed in u v.v_

_Yogurt: i'm sorrrrrry Dx but u know what :D_

_Invy: what?_

_Yogurt: this going to be another oc sub. fanfic~ (~Ideot at heart)_

_Invy:...we don't own inazuma eleven...or any of their characters...every oc belong to their rightful owners...blablabla_

* * *

_**Mad Joker**_

A doll, made, out of porcelain, stared at the sleeping body next to it.

The body belonged to a cotton candy pink haired girl.

If you could see the doll, you would sense its stares, it gives the creeps.

Empty, but staring golden yellow scary eyes.

A grin, but it looks like as if it was stitched up, or so.

Cotton candy pink hair that sure resembles the one of the sleeping girl. The doll itself looks like the twisted form of the sleeping beauty.

The whole naked neck has a scar, that goes around it into a fully circle. But it wasn't the only 'scar' no; there were a lot of scares in other, many other places…

The room was shadowed, only the moonlight shone through a big window, and if you would listen much closely you could hear how the wind blew its way through the dark, yet shiny night.

A beautiful atmosphere, if there wasn't this creepy doll on the bed next to the pinkette.

"_-se_" _a voice…more a whisper, but from where does it come from?_

"_Rose_~" again_, now it became louder, as if the one with the voice comes closer and closer._

"**_Rose it's time~_**" _time…time for what?_

It was then, when the sleeping girl opened her eyes, just to give a splitting scream that soon subsided into nothingness.

Blood splattered everywhere, painting the white- walls, floor and the bed sheets, into a beautiful colour of blood red.

**_Yes, the doll sure resembles its owner very well._**

* * *

~**_At a different place some days later_**~

"-De'Parko Rosalie, a girl in the age of 10 was found dead in her own room.

Right next to her was a doll that exactly looked just like the owner herself.

The weird thing was that the doll had the same…scares as its owner.

Just like, how Mad Joker kills 'its' victims…" a woman with very thigh long brown hair sat on a couch, her chocolate brown eyes stared irritated at another woman with curly brown hair.

"Natsumi…hey, are even listening to me?! Where's my little brother when you need him?"

Natsumi; or who's also known as Endou Natsumi, the woman with the curly hair looked at the other woman with an apologized face.

"Sorry, Hinata…I only listened at the part where you asked for you brother, who's also known as my, soccer lover, husband. I guess his with Yoyo showing her some soccer skills, teehee~"

"He never can get enough can't he? Oh, by the way…where is that handsome cute looking winged boy, how you called him…ummmmn…I think it was something like T…Tenjou? No…ummm…Te- Ten- ahhh~ Tenma!"

"Tenma-kun? You never changes when it comes to boys don't you, Hinata?" The straight haired brunette stared at her childhood friend again, kind of irritated. She taped her finger nails on the TV desk, while looking around.

"Phew~ you sure decorated this place very well! I'm impressed, if I were my brother, it'll sure would have looked like some soccer station mnhehehe~"

Natsumi giggled at this comment, her friend or more, sister in law Hinata sure was like her husband Endou in the past, until she started to hate it, being a girl.

"I can't see why you started to hate it being a girl…you were beautiful and a soccer lover…well not that you ain't anymore but you sure don't dress as a woman…but why today?" the other one directly sighed at this comment.

"Huuuuuh…I promised Mahiro that I'll try to be a 'mother' for them this time, since their 'daddy' couldn't come with us because of his job in Germany.

So, here I am now…wearing a stupid cream white brown summer dress…with high heels. I hate it walking on high heels…but my husband won't stop telling me that, those belong to a woman at heart…can't believe how his able to walk in those things…"

The curly brunette sweat dropped at this part, she knows that her friends disliked wearing 'girly' clothes, but she sometimes couldn't believe how she could marry a very 'sissy' male.

But she must point out that they go very well with each other. Not to forget that the 'sissy' male can be the most, manliest person in this world, who she could ever know…

"Leon sure has it rough being with someone like you" That actually brought Natsumi a hit on the head. Hinata sure acted like an older 'sister' that tries to teach her siblings of what's right and what's not right.

They chit chatted for a longer time now, until they were interrupted by a very cheerful, hyper, childish voice, which belonged to none other than Hinata's daughter Yoyo.

"MAMA! MAMA! MAMA! UNCLE ENDOU TEACHED ME SOME SOCCER TRICKS!" a running long blue haired girl jumped towards her mother, only to get hit…just like Natsumi was some minutes ago.

"OIIIII! You're 13 now! Stop acting like a spoiled child, will ya!" everyone knows that Hinata didn't mean it like that. It was just one of her typical jokes.

It wasn't long before another brunette appeared all of a sudden; it was none other than Endou.

"Sorry about that Hinata, I tried to hold her down…but maaaaaan! Yoyo sure has a lot of energy! Hahahah! Heh…eh? H-Hinata?" a kind of dark aura surrounded Koizumi Hinata; she slowly walked towards her younger brother, when she suddenly grabbed both of his shoulders, while having a scary face on.

"_WhErE tHe HElL hAvE yOu bEeN, LiTtLe BrOtHeR?" _You should never anger a demon when it comes to a person called Koizumi Hinata.

Endou gulped while soothing his older sister "e-eh I just played with Yoyo a little bit, didn't she said that? Ahahahaha~" poor Endou…you could hear the scratchy screams from him while he was 'beaten' by his older sister.

* * *

"Good Morning Tenma!" a very long dark blue black haired girl walked towards a brown winged haired boy.

"Ah! Good Morning Aiyumi! Where is Tsurugi?" the girl before him sighed a little bit before answering.

"His sick…I wanted to stay back at home…but…he just wouldn't let me…that moron…humph! I something happens to him, well, then he shouldn't come to me!" she was kind of mad but changed into her happier form from earlier.

That's when it hit her "Ah! Did you hear the news? About Rosalie being found dead in her own room? They said that she was killed! How awful…" Aiyumi was sad for a moment but she didn't really liked Rosalie, because Rosalie could be a very big bitch at times.

Aiyumi was just worried about Kirino, since everyone mostly knew that Rosalie and Kirino was a couple. And now, thinking about the boyfriend finding out how his girlfriend was 'killed'…well let's say that he wouldn't be happy about it.

* * *

Yogurt: well i actually wanted to write it different...but...yeah it became like this v.v sorry

Invy: shaaaaame on youuuuuu~

Yogurt: D:

Invy: *smirks*

Yogurt: okay, tonight we'll watch horror movies

Invy: NOOOO i don't like those Dx i won't be able toooo sleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

Yougrt: too late~

Yoyo: pls...review people :3 for Kirinos sake x3


	3. NOT A CHAPTER!

**~ Doppelganger information timeeee~ **

Hey Milkshakes~

I'm not dead yet! Thankfully o.o

No, actually s*** happened at home and because of that I weren't in the mood to update/continue on my story!

So sorry!

And I'm also sorry that this AIN'T a continuing chapter D:

But do not worry, I'm still continuing 'Doppelganger' and my other story 'Grimoire' :3

I'm still writing on the sec. chapter of Doppelganger…[I did happen to finish it actually but then forgot to save it and my mum shut my laptop down щ(ಠ益ಠщ) NOOOOOOO! (ι´Д｀)ﾉ So I'm rewriting it…how fast & good I ever can (╥_╥)]

Well anyway~

What I wanted to tell/inform u guys about was actually this:

1. Invy had a very weird idea for this story and ur guys oc's [including ours and the InaGo cast]

She actually told/asked me if I could do some 'fanart' like stuff o.o

She herself sadly can't because she hurt her left hand in an accident [yep she's left handed]

Well back to the point o.o

Those who want me to draw a pic of their Oc's who's going to appear in this story should give me a character sheet [appearance] it doesn't need to be that good, just plain so I'm able to draw ur oc's, the written part [the ones from the submissions] ain't that good for me, because I'm bad at drawing things from just a description, I need something to look at like some drawings or so xD [the picture doesn't need to be made by u]

Those who don't want me too, just tell me via the review or pm it to me ^^

Those, who want to know how I'm actually drawing stalk my deviantart profile [link should be on my profile site] I also have another site where I post my drawings, but…those actually are the same pics xD [I'm posting stuff more on my deviant acc.] if u can't find the link just pm me and I'll send u my username and link.

I'm going to post all the Oc's that I accepted at the moment for this fanfic, at the end of this whole post. [Ps: I'm not going to accept just any oc's…only the ones, that I think are suitable for this story here. So I'm sorry for those who did submit their oc's for this story but don't appear on the list D: but u know, it ain't easy to write a story with a lot of characters xD but since I'm making this story a very long story, I'm in need for characters]

2. Yup, this wasn't all!

This part actually can go as a SPOILERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRR o.o

But, well u sadly have to read it ^^''

In Doppelganger, there's going to be gender switch arc. [just as I told u guys before this story is going to be a long story]

So, those who wants their gender switched, pls fill this out:

Appearance=

Hair: [only write how they look like and how short/long they are]

Bodybuild: [like if u're thin, strong looking stuff like that, and if ur oc's a guy: write what boob size ur gender switch has ^^]

Clothes: [only casual]

Yeah, I know it's only this little, but like I said it's just a gender switch, it's not that ur whole appearance is going to change [like eye colour, hair colour stuff like that]

And females of course will turn into males and vice versa, but that doesn't go for everyone ;)

Like, those who don't want their oc's to be gender switched their crushes will get gender switched xD [I'm so mean I know P]

I did put my mind into this story, I already know how the plot's going to be, but I'm still unsure how I'm going to write it xD

And don't worry u don't have to instantly fill the gender switch appearance out, I'll remind u guys before we're going to be at that arc :3

So that was all at the moment here goes the oc's I accepted at the moment:

[Kariya] Yanagi Ishiko = Kitty723

[Hikaru] Hirosuki Amaya = FluffyLavandelClouds

[Yukimura] Momo Momoka = Moshi Moshi Monster chan

[Fei] Fujimoto Miharu = Im going crazy

[Taiyou] Yamasaki Aria = Rin Kotone Miyako

[Kirino] Hokoku Ryuu = ryuu-raylasucura

[Minamisawa] Alexandra Holliday = NemesisGoddessOfRevenge

Btw. Thank u all so much for ur submissions :3 *goes on her knees before u goes like ur some god or so*


	4. Chapter 2

Yogurt: so, this is the actual update :3 i'm so glad that i was able to finish it today...the only sad thin is that it ain't as long as before щ(ಠ益ಠщ) curse u moma!

Invy: she actually did worked hard for the 2 chapter xD and then her mum had to turn the laptop off...what a sad story

Yogurt: щ(ಠ益ಠщ) grrrrrrrrrrrr

**WE DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN OR IT'S CHARACTERSSSS! ANY OTHER OC'S BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERSSSSSS!**

* * *

[+] oc's that appeared

[-] oc's that didn't appeared

[+] Yanagi Ishiko = Kitty726

[-] Hirosuki Amaya = FluffyLavandelClouds

[+] Momo Momoka = Moshi Moshi Monster chan

[-] Fujimoto Miharu = I'm going crazy

[-] Yamasaki Aria = Rin Kotone Miyako

[-] Hokoku Ryuu = ryuu-raylasucura

* * *

Arc. I –Mad Joker

Chapter 2 - Are u my Alice? - Part 1

* * *

_The Mad Joker is a being that appeared in the form of a young teenage male._

_It is unknown even for those, who know something about the Mad Joker, if he/she/it does have an actual gender._

_And even if some people knew stuff about 'him' they'll think that 'his' only a legend._

_There was only one person who truly believed in the Mad Joker, it was a girl known as Coco, a young girl that was loved by everyone._

_Yes, she was a treasure for the townspeople she lived with._

_Coco, was the Mad Joker's 'Alice' or 'Lapis Lazuli'._

_'He' was literally obsessed with that gem-like girl._

_Coco was a very beautiful girl, angel like blue glittering kind eyes, long curly blond hair that just waited to wave from the wind, that fragile beautiful body of hers. _

_Yes, she was truly a gem, a gem that only 'he' wanted to own._

_But even a fairy tale did needed to end,_

_Just like the life of someone needed to._

* * *

"K-Kirino, are you alright? I know that you're sad…but you shouldn't give yourself the fault for her death.

Rosalie wouldn't want that" There, in a class, sits a long pink haired boy he looked depressive.

But Aiyumi didn't want to see her friend sad; No, she doesn't have a crush on him, she has a crush on someone else, who's apparently sick at the moment.

Kirino ignored her, not even giving a chance to look at his worried, popular female classmate and friend.

"Ah, good morning Koizumi-san and good morning to you too, Kirino…" one of Aiyumi's and Kirino's classmates appeared. It is Kirino's close friend Shindou. He kindly stared at both of them, but he gave Kirino a worried look.

"Shindou…I told you to stop calling me Koizumi-san…it's Aiyumi for you! No need to be so formal you know. We've known each other since our first year at this school!" Aiyumi kind of stared at him irritated, but also a little bit disappointed.

"Sorry, sorry. It's just weird calling you that, so Kirino…do you have some time after school." This wasn't really a question…it was more an order.

A sigh came from his heart broken friend, but there also was a small smile forming on his feminine looking friend.

"I guess, knowing you, you wouldn't stop asking me until I would say 'yes' …right?" This made the brunette smile; it could go for a grin actually. He then turned to their female 'friend' who's been in deep thoughts.

"Koi- hhrmn I mean Aiyumi-sa-…Aiyumi, do you have time after school?" Shindou, who kind of still has to get used to, calling Aiyumi not Koizumi-san or putting anything like –san into her name, looked at her while knowing what she's actually thinking at the moment.

Kirino but looked weirdly at his close friend, since he never really saw him acting like that around another person…most of a girl. _"Could it be…nah, it can't be can it?!"_ well that's what he was thinking at the moment.

Aiyumi kind of looked very worried, not because of Kirino, Shindou or Tsurugi. She actually had a bad feeling, okay maybe she WAS worried about Tsurugi since he was sick at home…all alone.

_"Maybe I should leave school much earlier?! No, I can't do that…I just can't skip school…maybe I should declare myself sick? No, I'm not good at lying…"_ poor Aiyumi, she may have a bad feeling, but she thinks that it was because of our missing friend, Tsurugi.

Kirino, who kind of felt left out, hurriedly left the class but of course he missed to watch where he actually was walking.

This of course changed when you could hear a heard bump,

-BUMPPPP-

that was followed by a feminine cry

"KYAAAaaaa-"

and a sound, where you could hear, that two people crashed onto the floor

-BAANG-

There it was~ our little pink haired friend, couching over a much smaller pink haired kid.

That kid, was actually a student of this school, but Kirino couldn't really recall that girl's name, but he knew that it was as annoying as his mother-like classmate's childhood friend.

[A/N: NUUUUU Momo-chan's name ain't annoyed! Moshi Moshi Monster-chan, Kirino didn't meant that D:]

He observed this girl for a moment, white skin, sea blue eyes, waist-length pink hair with very messy, wild bangs. Her hair is worn down, but in a very thick/ big braid that was held with a pastel purple frilled ribbon.

She sure looks like a candy lover with those colours around her.

But it didn't take long for him to get up and leave that kid alone, even though it was actually mostly his fault that they bumped into each other, but Kirino just wasn't in the mood.

* * *

-"_Though the scent lingers, the flower scattered one day  
It couldn't even allow me to wander…_

_The flowers in full bloom  
taught me one day that living just for the sake of it is a sin  
We can't be parted and I can't part from you  
The feelings I hold only make my heart excited_

_Though the scent lingers, the flower scattered one day  
I have no time to wander, but I take a step back  
So frail that I depend on it and so weak that I can't be depended on  
The nightmare tenderly toys around with me_

_Just now, you, who know weakness  
forgave the desires of those who seek it  
The momentary beauty bloomed_-"-

"HIII!" poor Aiyumi, she didn't realized that someone has been calling her the whole time until she saw people staring at her.

And of course she instantly picked up only to have a vain pop appear on her forehead.

"TSURUGIIIIIII! Why do u call me at a time like thissssss? I'M AT SCHOOL!-

What?-

Yeah, I don't have lessons at the moment-

w-

THAT DOESN'T MATTER! U weren't supposed to call me at school at allll! School ain't finished at the moment! What if a teacher suddenly came walking on me talking on my phone?!-

I better hope an apology when I'm back home!-

No, don't even think like that!-

No, I'm not going on a date with uuuu-

NOT BECAUSE I'M ANGRYYYY!-

IT'S BECAUSE U'RE SICK jeez! U're a handful u know?!-

Yes, I'm fine…-

No, Kirino ain't with me, why do u even ask?-

Oh, I see…well I have to go now-

Yeah, lessons going to start any seconds-

Love u too, bye bye –click-"

Sadly, unknown to our kind motherly friend, other students who thought that Aiyumi never would get angry had a change of mind.

And they didn't need to wonder who she was talking with.

"T-that Koizumi-san's acting like that, I never had anything against her before…but aggressive people ain't good for Tsurugi." A tanned girl, with black brown, very curly hair, that reaches past her shoulders.

Her red eyes bore at the place where Aiyumi stood just some seconds ago. You could see that her eyelashes weren't short; no, in fact they're very long.

"oi, Ishiko what are you mumbling again? You still got that habit of yours? You sure need to change that kihhihi~ the way u look like you'll be scaring little children's." startling his female friend, Kariya amused himself by the reaction he got, but he also was kind of annoyed.

Unlike other people Kariya was mostly the only one who was able to hear his friends mumbling. He was annoyed that she cared so much for Tsurugi.

Didn't she realize that Tsurugi's already taken? Why would you want to go this far, only to know that you're not able to break Tsurugi's and Aiyumi's apart.

Mostly everyone that ain't new to this school knew about Tsurugi's and Aiyumi's relationship. Even the teachers approved them together, saying something like "a good student like Aiyumi is just perfect for Tsurugi", what bullshit is this?!

Kariya was glad that he could hide his real feelings. Or he would be in a very hard long fight with one of his teammate and friend.

"I'm n-not mum-mumbling anything! Oh, the time…I'll be late for the lesson!" that was actually a lie she may be in Aiyumi's class, and Aiyumi said the truth about that the lesson would begin any seconds, but since Ishiko is the class president, she's having a council meeting today.

* * *

**_What a beautiful sky don't you think 'Alice'? _**

**_Soon, yes…soon it'll be time…only 6 more to go~ _**

**_Then again, we'll be together~_**

**_Forever~ _**

**_And ever~_**

* * *

_Lusting into 'his' obsession for 'his' 'Alice',_

_The Mad Joker sure is not your friend,_

_If you remind 'him' of 'his' 'Alice'_

_And then turn to be the total opposite of her._

_It'll be only a matter of time, until it's your time._

_Time, that, your fairy tale will end, in a not so happy ending._

_Right,_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Aiyumi~?_

* * *

Yogurt: well hope u liked this chapter, i'm never going to forget to save instantly after writing something newwww!ᕙ(⇀‸↼‶)ᕗ but still am mad at my mum...why would she even go on my stuff?! ಠ_ಠ

Invy: look at thos eyes!

Yogurt: ಠ_ಠ

Invy: ain't they beautiful?

Yogurt: ( ﾟ,_ゝﾟ) *turning very old*

Invy: whoa...well anyway, hope to see some reviews, because they could help Yogurt...and...her...age?

Yogurt: ( ﾟ,_ゝﾟ)...waittt! who can guess what song those lyrics belonged to, when Tsurugi called Aiyumi?


	5. Chapter 3

**Yogurt:** olla milkshakes~ i had time to finish the 3 chapter xD

**Invy:** well, i think she did a good job

**Yogurt: **and thank u sooooo much for the last reviews :D The made meh happy! I'm glad that you guys like the story ^^ because i'm not writing it to annoy u O_o

**Invy:** btw. Your still able to send us your oc's! but Pls via. PM NOT via the review! We're going to ignore the review submissions from now on! well we may only accept the review submissions when it's from non fanfiction users...but there's no 100% sure, that we're going to accept them. [that actually goes for any other oc's btw. xD]

**WE DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN OR ANY OF IT'S CHARACTERS! ANY OTHER OC'S BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

* * *

[+] oc's that appeared

[-] oc's that didn't appeared

[+] Yanagi Ishiko = Kitty726

[-] Hirosuki Amaya = FluffyLavandelClouds

[+] Momo Momoka = Moshi Moshi Monster chan

[+] Fujimoto Miharu = I'm going crazy

[-] Yamasaki Aria = Rin Kotone Miyako

[-] Hokoku Ryuu = ryuu-raylasucura

[-] Alexandra Holliday = NemesisGoddessOfRevenge

[-] Hanaraki Akara = SapphireSpade

* * *

**Arc. I – Mad Joker**

**Chapter 3 – Are u my Alice? – Part 2**

* * *

_Forged to be created,_

_The Mad Joker was only a legend._

_A legend to others…_

_Yes…_

_But he wasn't in the past._

_It went by a much faraway time, than this one,_

_When the Mad Joker was known,_

_ As a beautiful gentleman, yet adventure full like, young male._

_Yes…_

_He was indeed a very beautiful person._

_With his feminine yet handsome face, his golden locks and his royal red strong eyes,_

_Any woman would be bound into his charms._

_But there was only one girl that loved him, for who he was._

_And this girl was…_

* * *

"Yoyo! C'mon! We'll be late; Aoi's going to kill me for real now…"

A young boy, with winged-looking brown hair rashly took his coach's niece's free hand.

If she'll look much older, well taller, you would think that they're a couple on a date.

That is, if there wasn't the school uniform and Yoyo's small yet dollish oversized size.

"Huff, it's not my fault that we're going to be late! You know how I am when it comes to frozen yogurt!"

What a way to give someone, in this case something, the fault. And of course while running, she still was eating another frozen yogurt, however she manages to do that with only one free hand.

"Yeah, yeah…oh, by the way… where's your doll, I mean the weird/creepy looking one…ummmn…what did you always called it?"

"Huff, Grim is NOT weird OR creepy! His much, much cuter than any other dolls in this world, Tenma! Also, Grim told me to put him in my bunny bag; he was tired so he needed a rest!"

The brunette sweat dropped at this comment.

He never truly understood the smaller one, but he always got this weird feeling while being around her.

* * *

_A world,_

_Far, far away from this one_

* * *

Aiyumi was entering the classroom, only to see that no one was there, not even the teacher.

"Huh? That's weird…I wonder where everyone went to…"

She was walking to her seat, when a doll gazed into her eyes.

It looked just like her, mostly exactly the same. First off, the clothes were different; the doll's eye colour was blue and the hair colour was blonde.

* * *

_When the eight sacrifices opens the gate_

* * *

"Ano, Aiyumi…the teacher sends me to get you. He wanted to know where you've been lurking around because he wanted us to meet or new classroom teacher…could it be that you forgot that the lesson is outside instead inside the classroom…?"

A girl with a fair skin tone and green cheerful yet kind eyes suddenly appeared at the door. Her waist length brown hair was kept in perfect form even though you could see that she rushed a little bit of finding her classmate and friend.

It didn't take long for her to be a little bit alarmed; Aiyumi's body language already said that she was in a shocked state.

"Aiyumi? Is everything okay? What happened, can you hear me?"

It was then, that she saw the Aiyumi-look-alike doll, hold by her friend's hands. Before the brunette could say something she was met by two strong hard hugging arms.

* * *

_The fallen colony of the distorted realm of Rion_

* * *

"MI-CHAAAAAAN~" Aiyumi who was now clutching onto Fujimoto Miharu; also known as Mi-chan, burst into some Anime tears and her voice showed a baby-like tear over droned wail.

"EHHHH?!" Miharu, who was now trying her best to stop Aiyumi's mood, was shocked at the person before her. She was worried for a moment before her friend continued her wailed 'talk'.

"THIS DOLL IS SOOOOO CUTE! TELL ME! TELL ME WHO MADE THIS!

It's so well made~

I really did thought for a second there that this doll was supposed to be me~

But the clothing, eye colour and hair colour ain't the same~

I want to know who's responsible for creating such a cute doll~

Wait, could it be that it was made by Tsurugi? I mean…His very skillful when it comes to making dolls like this~ and this doll was on my seat!"

"Tsurugi? Well, even IF it was made by Tsurugi…how would he be able to bring it on your seat…his at home, sick…right?"

"Well~ it could be that he finished it some days ago, gave it to someone of you guys…and then one of you put it on my seat!"

"Well, it ain't such a bad idea, but wouldn't it be more normally for him, to give it to you, by himself?!"

"Hmmm~

nahhh~

It's much more interesting like this~"

"Geez, your horrible you know~"

* * *

_Will be reborn in its fully beauty._

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_And with that,_

_The treasure of the Mad Joker,_

_will be back~ _

* * *

Yogurt: AHHHH~ i just love to make Aiyumi act like that xD

Invy: well that's how she is...but she can be a very hardcore mood-changer...mostly when it has something to do with Tsurugi xD

Yogurt: oh...yeah...i still can remember the commission a friend made for u...she was so...Yandere

Invy: yeah! I love it thank u so muchhhh ka-chan! [facb. user] well... i don't think that she's reading this...because she doesn't know u're writing thisYogurt: WHAAAAAT?! U DIDN'T TOLD HER D:

Invy: don't worry...i'm going to...but i think she'll be one of the non ff users because she's someone lazy as me c;

Yogurt: doesn't matter! KA-CHAN REVIEWWWW THIS IS AN ORDER! *now comes near to u readers* psss...that goes for u guys toooo~ *whisper*

Invy: what are u whispering about?

Yogurt: umm...frozen yogurt? *looks around* o_O...O_o...O.O...o.o...


	6. Chapter 4

Yogurt: WAIIII~ got to finish it while being in a train~

Invy: she gladly had a pen and a notepad with her

Yogurt: again~ thank you all for your lovely reviews~ and of course i'll allow u to make a character sheet of one of my oc's Ka-chan :D

**WE DO NOT OWN INAZUMA ELEVEN OR ANY OF THEIR CHARACTERS! ANY OTHER OC'S BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS!**

* * *

[+] oc's that appeared

[-] oc's that didn't appeared

[+] Yanagi Ishiko = Kitty726

[-] Hirosuki Amaya = FluffyLavandelClouds

[+] Momo Momoka = Moshi Moshi Monster chan

[+] Fujimoto Miharu = I'm going crazy

[-] Yamasaki Aria = Rin Kotone Miyako

[-] Hokoku Ryuu = ryuu-raylasucura

[-] Alexandra Holliday = NemesisGoddessOfRevenge

[-] Hanaraki Akara = SapphireSpade

[-] Mizuto Kazuha = Ryuukaze-Karito

[-] Maemoto Arisu = XxKenseyxX13

* * *

**Arc. I – Mad Joker**

**Chapter 4 – the 2****nd****? Sacrifice **

* * *

_The fallen colony of the distorted realm of Rion…_

_Also known as Netherland,_

_ Is the birthplace of the Mad Joker's beloved 'Alice'._

_A very, very long time ago…_

_Netherland was one of the most beautiful places in the distorted realm of Rion._

_The realm of Rion was only known as a legend._

_It is said, _

_That,_

_If in seven days eight sacrifices were made,_

_The blood lusted red moon of Rion will suddenly appear in the sky of the human realm._

_The red moon is a gate towards Rion._

_It is a gate, that would bring the fallen colony; Netherland, into its real and fully beauty._

_But no one really knows,_

_If the realm of Rion…_

_Or the red moon…_

_Really exists. _

_After all, they're just supposed to be a legend._

* * *

"Koizumi Aiyumi! May I know the reason, why, you're this late?"

And adult male, with raven black waist long straight hair; they rather look very soft and shiny, his crystal blue cold eyes gazed at the late student.

He does have a very handsome face, but at the first glance you could mistake him for a rather coldblooded woman.

"I'm sorry Mr. Nightcrow…"

The raven haired male; that Aiyumi addressed with 'Mr.' Nightcrow, instead of Nightcrow-sensei, or just sensei, was a German man. It was for that reason, why, he wanted to be addressed as such, well it didn't needed to be the German word of saying 'Mister', but he definitely didn't want to be addressed as 'sensei'.

"I think that I forgot that we've been supposed to be outside…"

"You…think? Well, that doesn't matter anymore. Now, that everyone's here, I'll be happy to introduce you the new class teacher…and no boys it ain't a woman."

You could hear how the boys "aww'ed" at Mr. Nightcrow's last comment. Unlike the girls; who've been putting on a 'dance party', the boys only wanted to have a real female teacher for one time.

Mr. Nightcrow may not look very friendly; actually rather scary with his glaring, and it's because of that, that a lot of people would think that he ain't popular with the students.

The weird thing was actually, that he was indeed very popular among the students.

One of the reasons may've been, because his from Germany.

Another reason could've been that he didn't like to be addressed as 'sensei'.

But the reason, why his so popular among the students here, mostly is because they just love him.

Some find's him cool.

Others like the reaction he always has.

The girls love how bishonen-like he looks.

The boys mostly always thought that he was a hot woman and they also wish that he was one for real.

Yep, Mr. Nightcrow sure is a very popular teacher.

He even could remember the times where he always gotten some love letters from his students, but sadly those were from the guys.

The reason, why no female student wrote a love letter to him was actually because they kind of created a 'Mr. Nightcrow' fan club.

And the most important rule of this club is:

"**Mr. Nightcrow Always belongs to everyone; those who wants him for themselves will be punished!"**

So it didn't take long, that the love letters from the boys ceased to exists.

"Mr. Nightcrow…actually why do we get a new class teacher?"

It was one of the students, now thinking about it…

No one of them was told why a new class teacher came into their class.

Did something happen to their former class teacher?

"You're saying, that no one told you guys? Well, if it's like this, it'll be my role to do so. From what I heard, your former class teacher; Sayako-sensei, became part of a car accident yesterday.

It's said that she instantly died out of an heart attack…her body didn't get any bruises, well that's because the car accident wasn't really this bad…but I think that she always had a somewhat bad heart.

And it's for that reason why her heart brought her death…"

Suddenly everything became quiet as fast, as everything was loud some seconds ago.

"eh…"

It was Miharu's time to look at Aiyumi's reaction on the news.

No one could believe it…but Aiyumi looked as if it wasn't the news fault why she acted so shocked.

No, her reason laid in front of her, clutched in her hands.

Aiyumi was now staring at the doll that she found on her seat some time ago…if you would think more closely, you would realize that her former class teacher did rather look like Aiyumi.

Her eyes widened even more when she realized that the doll exactly looked the way as her former class teacher did.

Sayako-sensei was a very young and cute teacher, everyone liked her but she was more a sister to everyone than a teacher.

She had knee-long straight blond/golden hair, sky blue kind eyes and a rather darkish skin tone.

Aiyumi only wondered why this doll resembles her former class teacher so much.

That's when it hit her…

Rose's death…

There was also a doll that resembles Rose a lot and there were those scares Rose had gotten before her death.

Sayako-sensei died because of a heart attack, a heart attack cannot be shown with a bruise on a doll, and it's for that reason why this doll was bruise less.

"The, Mad Joker…?"

This actually got the others interest.

"Aiyumi, what do you mean with the Mad Joker?"

Miharu didn't really understood what the Mad Joker case had to do with Sayako-sensei's death, but something made her react weirdly at the doll, that was clutched in Aiyumi's hands.

And before she could think more about it she, or mostly everyone was interrupted by a very cheerful and kind voice.

"Es tut mir wirklich leid**²**~ but I wondered why you students are so shocked~ I hope it's not because of me~"

The voice belonged to a very young feminine cute looking male.

He had golden locks that mostly bounced on his head every time he moved; it made a very cute image.

He blinked a few more times until he looked at the others with his baby blue sleepy yet kind looking eyes, his pale porcelain-like skin tone made him appear rather very fragile and weak.

He does look like a very friendly and kind person, but just who, was he?

"Oh! I'm quit sorry for this Mr. Emile Rose von Winchester.

STUDENTS, BE QUIET!

Dies ist**³** Mr. Emile Rose von Winchester, his going to be your new class teacher; I hope that you'll happily accept him in your care."

"Aber nein, nein~ sie müssen sich doch nicht entschuldigen**²²** Mr. Nightcrow~

In fact, it is my pleasure to meat you all~"

It seems that Mr. Nightcrow and the new class teacher; Mr. Emile Rose von Winchester; continued their conversation in German.

Most of the students didn't quit understood what they've been saying.

It was mostly Aiyumi, who's been able to understand a lot of their words.

Well it's no wonder, being adopted by a family that's half German and Japanese, would sometimes gain you some new acknowledge in the language German.

It was for that reason why she was one of Mr. Nightcrow's best students and why he loved to talk to her at times with the German language.

* * *

"Yoyo, I'm telling ya, there was this pink haired fairy that bumped into me some while ago!

He didn't even try to help me up or to apologize to me!

And because he bumped into me I lost my cat doll that you always call Whity…ummm…why do you even call my cat doll Whity?"

It was the other pinkette that bumped into Kirino some while ago.

"That 'Fairy' was definitely Kirino~ hmmnnn…your doll needed a name~

and because it's white I always call it Whity~

yup~

It's because of that! By the way, you should ask me directly if I want to help you…I can't read minds…BUT that would be SOOOOOO COOOOOOOOL~"

Yep, this was Yoyo; who finally arrived at school, Tenma of course was nowhere to be seen, because his in his own class.

Yoyo and Momo knew each other even before they entered this school, well it was actually Tsurugi's fault who's Yoyo's childhood friend.

When they met each other the very first time, they instantly liked each other and became best friends.

A lot of people try to run away when they see the both of them together, because that would mean instant trouble.

Momo, who's known as Momo Momoka, loved to make pranks on others.

Yoyo was just a trouble maker at heart she didn't need to do very much actually, nothing hard at all and she still gets into trouble.

"Momo~ Where's the place where you lost Whity, Grim will be sad if Whity's not around!"

"It's supposed to be here~"

"Entschuldigung²³~ but are the both off you searching for this?"

Yoyo instantly turned around to see who it was, only to be met with the baby blue eyes and golden locks of Mr. Emile Rose von Winchester, it didn't took long before she started to blush.

The new class teacher of Aiyumi's class kindly smiled at the blushing girl and patted her head. But that didn't last long when he was greeted by a over toned cry from Momo.

"IT'S MY CAT DOLLLLLL!"

"Ja³³~ may I know who the both of you are?"

"I'm Momo Momoka from class 1-d~!"

"I'm Koizumi Yoyo from class 2-c…but my Parents; mostly my mother; likes it more when we're addressed with our full name in the German like way…with that I would be known as Yoyo Evangelina Koizumi von Ashwood. Ummm are you a new teacher here, Mister?"

"hnnn~ yes, I am. I'm Mr. Emile Rose von Winchester, but please call me Mr. Emile or just Emile because it's my first name~"

He kindly smiled at the two girls and continued to look around the school.

He didn't thought, that one of his students of his new class had a sister like Yoyo.

* * *

_Thrown away,_

_Banished from the beautiful world of Rion,_

_The distorted realm of Rion_

_Known as the red moon _

_Will welcome you into the nothingness from Netherland,_

_That is now known as the fallen colony._

_Destruction will be waiting for you,_

_Wherever you will go…_

_But do not forget, _

_What and who you really are_

_My beautiful shiny…_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Little star~_

_"__**Evangelina**__"_

* * *

**²**: Es tut mir wirklich leid = I'm really sorry

**³**: Dies istthis is

²²: Aber nein, nein~ sie müssen sich doch nicht entschuldigen = but no, no~ you don't have to apologize

²³: Entschuldigung = Excuse me

³³: Ja = yes

* * *

Yogurt: xD i'm sorry for the german words and so on! but i actuallt wanted to test something, pls write me via the review if i should continue this story with some german words or just leave the german stuff alone

Invy: also we still accept oc's ;I pls leave a review! over and out!

Tsurugi: and i though Aiyumi was going to die D:

Yogurt: :X


End file.
